Don't Make a Deal with the Devil
by Deliwiel
Summary: Just a small tag to Friday's episode, 2x15, Murdoc Handcuffs. MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR EPISODE INSIDE SO DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE EPISODE. One shot, complete


_**Okay, I just wanted to write this small short tag to Friday's episode. If you haven't seen it yet, DON'T READ IT. MASSIVE SPOILERS AHEAD.**_

 _ **YOU'VE BEEN WARNED, IF YOU'RE STILL READING YOU'RE PREPARING YOURSELF FOR SPOILERS.**_

 _ **OKAY HERE WE GO**_

 _ **(My thoughts about the episode at the bottom of the story; I don't own any of these characters)**_

 _ **(Also, I wrote this while super tired and emotionally drained, so if it's messy, that's why. Lemme know if you find any mistakes and I'll fix them.)**_

"You want us to _what?"_ Jack asked incredulously, still aiming his recently-acquired shotgun at Murdoc. He didn't trust the man one bit, even if he had just saved Mac's life. For crying out loud, he'd _shot_ Mac to save his life; a simple 'Duck!' wouldn't have been enough?

"You heard me, Jack," Murdoc said evenly. "I know you're not deaf. I want to see my son."

"Murdoc, there's no way in the world that we're gonna get you a face-to-face with your kid!" Jack said, shaking his head vehemently. "Woah, Mac. Stay down, bud," the older agent said when he saw his friend struggle to sit up.

"I'm fine Jack," Mac insisted, though he paled considerably when he finally managed to right himself. To avoid falling right back over, Mac leaned himself against the table he'd been working on earlier. "Murdoc, what makes you think that we'd let you anywhere near your son?"

"You said it yourself, Angus. I'm one of two of the greatest hitmen in the world, and the other one is lying there in a growing pool of his own blood."

"Graphic, thanks," Jack muttered. "And wait, how long had you been waiting outside? You heard our conversation?"

Murdoc ignored the older man as he continued. "I had plenty of opportunity to kill you, but I didn't. Helman would have. I saved your life MacGyver, and now you owe me."

"We don't owe you nothin'," Jack said.

"Precisely, Jackie-boy," Murdoc smirked.

"Wait…"

"You used a double negative," Mac explained with a hiss, grabbing at his bullet wound as it throbbed painfully. "They canceled each other out and basically confirmed that we owe him a favor."

"Man," Jack whined. "I don't care about no—about any double negatives, we are _not_ letting him see his kid!"

"I hate to break this up," Murdoc interrupted, pointing a finger at the blond sitting on the ground while keeping his hands in the air. "But MacGyver, you don't look good at all; I think your body is going into shock. If we don't get you help soon…"

"Mac?" Jack asked, taking his eyes off Murdoc for a split second to glance at his friend; unfortunately, the killer was right. Mac had gotten even more pale over the last five minutes, and the blood stain on his shirt was getting larger by the minute.

"I'm okay," Mac replied, though his tired voice suggested otherwise.

"You see, gentlemen, I'm more than happy to come along, but only if I get five minutes with my son. We can spend more time arguing here, or we can try to find someone to help dear Angus here before he bleeds out."

"I'm not going to bleed out, it's a flesh wound," Mac grumped.

"Well, one can have fantasies," Murdoc muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Jack asked, enraged. He began to move forward, but MacGyver stopped him.

"Jack, just let it go. Murdoc, we can talk to Matty; we aren't promising anything, but we'll talk to her and see if we can get you a few minutes with Cassian."

"Excellent," Murdoc said with a toothy smile. "Now, I believe I saw a vet clinic just a few miles down the road; I'm sure they'd have supplies to patch you up."

"And a landline," Jack added. "We need to call Matty and tell her where to send exfil."

"I don't think that's as critical as getting MacGyver fixed."

"Dude, first of all, don't use the word 'fixed' when we're goin' to a vet," Jack berated as he helped MacGyver stand up, keeping the shotgun in one arm, still aimed at Murdoc. "Second, I think we've said this before, but no one cares what you think."

"I'm hurt, Jack. After all we've been through-"

"Save it," Jack said, rolling his eyes. MacGyver was now on his feet, and though he wobbled slightly, he remained upright.

"You're going to need something to help slow the bleeding," Murdoc said, moving to reach into his jacket.

"Hey!" Jack said loudly, moving forward and jamming the shotgun in Murdoc's general direction.

"Calm down," Murdoc snapped. "I stole that gun," he explained, gesturing to the one he'd tossed on the ground. "Don't you think I would have used my own if I had one?"

"I don't care what you would or wouldn't do, Murdoc. Everything you do has an ulterior motive, so you could have another gun hidden in there."

"It's a handkerchief," Murdoc explained as Jack began patting him down.

"You still carry those?"

"You're going to judge my handkerchief-carrying habits now?" Murdoc asked drily while Jack finally found the white cloth. "When this could be the thing that saves your partner's life?"

"I'm not dying," Mac chimed in once again, a small hint of indignation in his voice.

"Anyway," Murdoc went on, this time ignoring MacGyver. "A simple gunshot just isn't a glorious enough death for Angus here. No, no, when I kill him, it's going to be spectacularly unique."

"Thanks for that," MacGyver muttered as Jack handed him the hitman's handkerchief, which the blond pressed against the wound, grimacing as he did so.

"Just shut up," Jack said, turning Murdoc around and shoving him roughly towards the door. As they stepped outside, they heard the wailing of sirens coming towards them, and MacGyver and Jack shared a tired, but excited smile. They wouldn't have to go find help after all.

 _0-0-0_

As the cops secured handcuffs once more around Murdoc's wrists, Jack left him for a minute to go check on his partner.

"How ya doin'?" he asked as he climbed into the ambulance.

"Fine," Mac replied.

"Hey, could we have a minute?" Jack asked the EMT, who nodded and stepped out of the emergency vehicle. "Apparently Riley called the cops and told them where we were," he explained. Mac smiled, making a mental note to tell Riley how amazing she was. Jack continued. "Dude, we're not really going to give Murdoc any access to his son, right?"

Mac sighed. "Look Jack. I don't think it's a smart idea either, but he did save my life, and he'll have guards on him. Besides, I don't think he'd do anything with Cassian around."

"And that's exactly when he does something unexpected," Jack warned. "Remember when I told you letting him out of the handcuffs was a colossally bad idea, and I was right?"

"Yes, Jack, I do remember, thanks," Mac said in a snippish voice. "But remember how he saved my life?"

"Yeah, by shooting you? Besides, don't tell me he couldn't have done that handcuffed," the older agent added.

"You're right," Mac said for the second time that day. "You're right, I know, but I figured we'd just let Matty make the final decision about Cassian," the blond explained.

Jack sighed. "Fair enough," he said. "That's what she gets paid the big bucks for, right?"

"Exactly."

The two of them fell silent as the coroners came out of the warehouse with a body bag containing Nicholas Helman.

"I'm glad we don't have to worry about him anymore," Jack commented.

"Same. One homicidal maniac is enough for me," Mac agreed. They watched as the bag was loaded into the coroner's van, which then drove away.

"You know what?" Jack said as they watched the van disappear. Mac looked at his friend questioningly. "I'm gonna try to make things work with Diane. Riley and her sneaky parent trap ways have worked; I haven't been able to stop thinking about her," he confessed.

"I'm glad," Mac said with a sincere smile.

A few minutes later, one of the cops came up to the two agents. "We just got word that someone's here to pick you three up. Are you ready to go?"

"Dude, let's get outta here," Jack said, jumping off the ambulance. Mac sat up, much slower than his friend, but he was just as enthusiastic about going home.

"I couldn't agree more."

 _0-0-0_

"Everything go as planned?" the shadowy figure asked as Murdoc and his son approached.

"Like clockwork," the younger hitman replied with a smile, ruffling his son's hair while the child listened to the music on his headphones.

"Good. I would hate to think that I got shot for no reason." The man in the shadows stepped forward, revealing Nick Helman, quite alive.

"Not that that would be the first time it happened," Murdoc responded. Helman smirked, but his face grew serious once more.

"I'm not here for pleasantries, Dennis," he reminded Murdoc.

"Please," the younger man said. "I don't go by that name anymore; people now know me as Murdoc, and I quite like it that way."

"I couldn't care less what you call yourself, boy," Helman said shortly.

"Dad, can we get ice cream?" Cassian asked, pulling off his headphones for a minute.

"Sure, bud. Just give me a few more minutes, okay?"

Cassian nodded, glancing at the strange man his father was talking to for a moment. The man didn't smile at him; he didn't even look at him. Cassian slipped his headphones back on, not sure what his father was up to.

Murdoc lifted a duffel bag off the ground and held it out to the older man. When Helman moved forward to take it, Murdoc held back slightly.

"You're not reneging on our deal, are you Dennis?" Helman asked in a dangerously quiet voice.

"Of course not," Murdoc replied evenly. "I just want to make sure that you know that those people you helped me get away from are mine."

"I didn't see your name on them," Helman said, snatching the bag of money away from Murdoc. "I'll be seeing you, Murdoc," he said, turning and walking down the street.

"Say hello to your wife for me," Murdoc called out. Helman froze, but didn't turn back around, and after a few seconds he continued down the alley, disappearing into the dark.

"Come on son," Murdoc said, placing his hands on his son's shoulders and guiding him down the opposite way.

Nick Helman was now back in the game, and Murdoc knew that he may end up being a problem. He debated whether or not to just take care of the old man right then and there, but he stopped himself; Helman could prove to be useful in the future again, whether he knew it or not. So for the time being, Murdoc simply walked with his son back towards their car. The two of them had some ice cream to get.

 _ **So I wasn't sure how to end the Mac and Jack bit, which is why it just kinda ends abruptly...sorry about that...**_

 _ **Okay okay okay so I absolutely LOVED the episode on Friday. Michael Des Barre killed it! (No pun...actually no. Full pun intended). But obviously I don't think he's dead; they spent too much time trying to introduce him to just kill him off so quickly, and in the original series, Murdoc never ever died. I know MDB isn't playing Murdoc in this series, but I think they're gonna bring him back. His tweets also hint that he might have a bigger role to play, so we'll see.**_

 _ **As for the wife bit in this story, I'm not sure whether to believe Murdoc killed the man's wife or not, or if that was just another lie. I left it purposefully ambiguous as to whether Helman's wife is alive or not; if she is, Murdoc telling her hi could let Helman know that he's not worried to go after her if Helman doesn't back off, but if she actually is dead, it shows Helman that Murdoc isn't scared of him because he's throwing his wife's name in his face.**_

 _ **I'm honestly wondering if Murdoc didn't have Helman come help him and pretend to be shot just so that he could get to Cassian and get away; it makes sense in my mind. What are your thoughts?**_

 _ **ALsO can I say how excited I am that Jack and Diane might be getting together? They're one of the only couples I ship, and I'm so excited! Poor Shewhorunsmazes has ben such a good friend and put up with so much excitement and screaming in all caps over messages, so shoutout to her for always being there for me when I need someone!**_

 _ **Also, what did you think of the tag? It's only like, my third or fourth tag, so I'm still not sure how they're working XD Lemme know!**_


End file.
